


Skating Rink

by mazzellojoe (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzellojoe
Summary: George takes Joe on an adventure in the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Katie, who I love almost as much as I love Joe Toye. Happy Joe Toye Day!

"Jesus Christ George, I'm freezing my ass off out here." Joe complained, rubbing his gloved hands together before forcefully shoving them into his coat pockets. "Oh stop being over-dramatic, it's not that cold. Besides, we're almost there." George teased with a bright grin on his face, the snow crunching softly under his hard winter boots.

"I'm so cold that I forgot this trip actually had a destination and wasn't just a pointless waste of time." Joe grumbled, rolling his eyes as he heard George laugh. "If I didn't have a destination in mind, then why would I bring this?" George asked, holding up a duffel bag in front of Joe's face. Joe frowned and batted the bag away. "Oh, right. What's in that mystery bag of yours, by the way?" He responded, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat." George said, winking cryptically at Joe. "Yeah, well, satisfaction brought it back." Joe retorted, reaching out to grab the bag before George swung it away from him. "Would you just be patient?" George huffed, holding the bag in his other hand so Joe couldn't reach it. "I've been 'being patient' for the last," Joe rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "Sixteen minutes." He finished, feeling his teeth start to chatter.

"Well you don't have to be patient any longer because we're here." George said, waving his hand at the large building in front of him. "You're shitting me." Joe deadpanned. "What?" George asked, grinning at Joe's incredulous look. "You know damn well I can't ice skate." Joe replied, gesturing to the indoor ice skating rink before them. "I know, that's why I'm gonna teach you!" George exclaimed, grabbing Joe by the arm and pulling him inside before he could protest.

"George, I don't know about this." Joe said, frowning at the large expanse of ice and the people on it. "Hey, at least it's warmer in here than out there. Now stop being a spoil sport and just accept that this date involves ice skating." George said, opening his duffel bag and pulling out two pairs of ice skates. Joe grumbled and tried to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks when George said "date". Even though they had kind of been a thing for almost three months now, they never really said things like "date" or "boyfriend" or anything else that made them seem official.

"Now put these on, and stop worrying, you are standing next to the best ice skating teacher in the world after all." George said proudly, shoving the larger pair of ice skates toward Joe. "Oh yeah? Where are they then?" Joe teased, pretending to look around before George whacked him on the back of the head. "Right here, asshole." He laughed, sitting down on a bench to swap his boots for his ice skates. A couple skating by with their child scowled at George's use of language, and Joe grinned widely at the pair and waved with his gloved fingers. George laughed as they skated off and stood shakily on his skates so he could urge Joe to sit down.

Joe reluctantly sat on the bench and pulled off his boots. George kneeled down and slid the ice skates on Joe's feet, lacing them up tightly before standing back up and grabbing Joe's hands to pull him up after. Joe wobbled unsteadily and grabbed George's arms to keep from falling. George slowly walked backwards, pulling Joe along with him to the ice. "You better not laugh at me if I fall." Joe growled, his grip on George's arms tightening as the blades of his skates touched the surface of the rink. "Only if you promise to laugh at me when I fall." George said good-naturedly, grinning at Joe as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it's a deal." Joe said, looking down at his feet and letting out the breath he was holding. George slowly pulled his arms out of Joe's iron grip and started leading the way across the rink, his blades gliding effortlessly across the ice as Joe waddled along behind him. "I promise it's not that hard, just slide along like you're on roller skates!" George said reassuringly. "Yeah well I guess that would be pretty easy if I knew how to fucking roller skate." Joe snapped, grabbing George's sleeve as he felt himself starting to tip over.

"You don't know how to roller skate? What kind of rock have you been living under?" George asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised in shock. "Oh, I don't know, the one that most of the unprivileged children of poor people live under?" Joe retorted, trying to mimic the way George was moving his feet. "Well you aren't living under that rock anymore, you're a young adult with a stable job and a steady income and, apparently, a lot of time on your hands. So next time I'll take you roller skating." George said, skating a little faster as Joe gained his balance. 

"Well if it's anything like this, I won't be very good at it." Joe responded, scooting along on the ice behind George and holding his hands out to stay steady. "Actually, you're doing great! You're much better at this than I thought you would be!" George said. The unexpected praise caught Joe off guard, and he moved his gaze from his feet to the radiant smile on George's face for a split second, but it was long enough to throw him off enough that he lurched forward into George's arms and knocked him over onto the ice.

"Shit, George, I'm sorry." Joe apologized, pushing his weight off of George so he wasn't completely pinned to the rink. George looked up at Joe as if to say something, but instead just stared at him with a faint smile on his features, looking transfixed. "What? Please don't tell me you've got a concussion or something." Joe said, shifting his weight to his knees so he could wave his hand in front of George's eyes. George's smile widened into a grin, and he grabbed the hand Joe was waving in his face.

"You look really cute when you're all concerned about me and stuff." George snickered. Joe rolled his eyes and made to stand back up but George grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him back down and into a kiss. Both of their lips and faces were cold, and the ice rink beneath them was even colder, but such a strong display of affection was enough to warm Joe up completely, and he melted into the kiss without a second of hesitation. 

Joe reluctantly pulled away when he heard skates scraping by on the ice beside them, and stood up slowly, pulling George with him. They simply stared at each other for a little while, their faces flushed and their fingers intertwined, before Joe broke the silence. "You know, I changed my mind." He said, sounding breathless even though he knew he wasn't. "About what?" George asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"If roller skating is anything like this, I think I'm going to love it." Joe responded, smiling warmly at George, who chuckled and squeezed Joe's gloved hands lightly.

The next few times they fell on the ice, it was definitely on purpose.


End file.
